There and Back Again
by Disney101
Summary: The war is over, and all seems just right for Hermione until three years later Ron her boyfriend dissapears. Now Hermione is just recovering from her short but painful depression.Ginny signs her up for an online dating thing.what will happen.R&R Hiatus!
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fan fic, reviews would be kindly apreciated no matter what you say. An also I will see what happens and maybe keep this story goin. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own HP sadly.**

**Oh, and for all who hate Ron's guts I'm sorry for making Hermione like this. I will get it better after a while. FYI this is a really short proloug.**

* * *

There and Back Again

Proulouge

I woke up with a smile. My night gown softly rubbed against my skin. I jumped out of bed onto the cold wooden floor. Walking gently down the stairs I settled down for breakfast.

Life couldn't be better Voldemot dead, wizards on recovery. An the love of my life, Ron Weasley, had now been dating me for exactly three years now. I soon hoped for a proposal.

Even my career was going well. Life in owning a small book store and giving private lessons was great. I called my book store World of Books. Even though Diagon Alley already had a

good book store, people loved mine. they say I'm nicer and a better chooser of books.

Then just as I was up breakfast the Daily Prophet popped in. just as it always did. Picking it up I brought it over to my nice comfy reading chair, in the living room. Settling in, I opened it to

the front page.  
It read:

Weasley goes Missing!!!!!!

Last Night around 9:30 P.M. Molly Weasley of the well known Weasley family reported a missing person. It was Ron Weasley, who was living with his mother at the time.

"He said he was going for a walk. An never came back. Around 9:20 I went looking for him. I couldn't find him anywhere, even with spells!!" Ms. Weasley sobbed.

Aurors, including close friend Harry Potter will begin their investigation , today. Those of the Daily Prophet send our hearts heavy with sympathy out to the Weasley family and close friends.

If you know anything please contact the Ministry of Magic. Turn to page five for more on the article.

As my eyes read this, they got wider and wider. Meanwhile my body felt cold and weak. Suddenly I was on the floor. My fists pounded the floor, and my small wooden house rang with the

sounds of my tortured sobs. No real thoughts went through my head. All there was, was a picture of Ron. An instead of making me smile, it burned in a mental fire. Telling me that I would never see the love of my life again.

Even after I stopped crying, I just lay there, letting darkness chip away at my mind.

* * *

**There hows that, I hope it's not that bad. Your advice would be appreciated, I really want to make this story work. An I know it's short, this is just the prolouge, so I really didn't want to make it that long. It's a taste of what my writing is like. If you hate it give me advice, so you won't. An don't make it like**

**Don't ever write a story again, the worl will be better off without your writing.**

**Cause that is just rude no advice there.**

**Sorry if I'm rude. Down with Ron!!!!**

**Disney**


	2. Awakening of my Heart

**I would of updated sooner but couldn't figure it out till now with help. Also I looked over my story but sorry if there are any problems. Oh and it might be a little short. But I think I did really well with the help of Frankiegirl61 is my non official beta. An please try not to say anything overly rude. Cause I want advice not some crappy insult. Anyway on with the story:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The week had gone by slowly. Harry couldn't find Ron anywhere. That was bad, but Hermione was worse. She hadn't gone to work all. (Which in Hermione world is like avada kadavra.)

His wife Ginny said she found Hermione on the floor, almost lifeless. When she went over to her house Ginny's tone had told Harry that she was really worried.

Harry hadn't really believed her, till now. Here he was at Hermione's house, instead of feeling the happiness in this house all he could feel was despair.

"When did you last see Ron?" Harry asked in his auror like business tone. He was sitting with Hermione at the small kitchen table, her head was down, and she refused to look at him.

"7, that night…" Hermione whispered, but sobbing sounds choked her sentence. "We had a small dinner together, he was acting a bit odd though. Sort of dazed," Hermione finished saying, her voice dying out as she realized what she had just said.

Harry could tell that inside she was beating herself up over this. He wished to help her, questioning went on rather quickly. As he was leaving Harry asked,

"You okay Hermione? You could always come talk to me or Ginny you know." His tone was worried, but Hermione just gave a slight nod and walked away. Leaving Harry to apparate out with an anxious look on his face.

My sadness went from one week to two months quickly.

I didn't go to work anymore Ginny and Luna were now running my store. They came over whenever they could and took care of me.

I couldn't find the point of living, or even trying to live. Sadness was my constant companion. Sleep was dreamless life was meaningless. Ginny's, Luna's, and everybody's voices sounded far and distant. I only ate when, I was told to eat. They tried to bring me to a therapist, or just out of my little wooden house. But I refused.

I was the shell of my past life, lifeless and basically mute. Until one day…

"Harry dear, I'm off to Hormone." I yelled. I heard a muffled voice, and then apparatus off. Today was Luna's day off. We took turns with Herminie now a days. I worried that if we left her alone she would do something rash. Hermione . She was in a horrible depression. We all had a tough time without Ron but she had the biggest, Nothing was working, no doctors, cheery words, or even time.

When I arrived, the unfamiliar gust of sorrow hit me. It was worse then the sorrow you felt when you cant fit into your wedding dress because your to fat. Every step I took, squealed and screeched. Tables and pictures were dusty. All the remnants of happiness were gone.

There sat Hermione, sitting in her big red reading chair, she was glaring blankly at the at the red carpet floor.

"Hello Mione dear, you ready for breakfast?" I asked, feigning cheerfulness. Silence, answered me. Sighing, I just grabbed her hand and led her over to the small kitchen table.

The only noises that rang through the house was the clonking of Hermione's spoon in the cereal bowl.

"You know Ron would want you to be happy. An moving on with life, all that stuff." I muttered my voice was kind. Luna and I always tried to tell her things like that. We never got any response though.

My spoon clattered as it hit bowl. I felt as if my head had been splashed by cold- icy water. "What did you just say?" I whispered, my voice no more then a ghostly whisper.

Ginny's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "I just said Ron would want you to move on, an…" her voice died in her mouth. Realization hit her face, this was the first actual thing I had said with emotion.

"You really think I should move on, you think Ron would want me to move on?" my voice had gained it's old voice back. Recovering herself, Ginny gave an exasperated sigh.

"My brother, really love you. He would want you to be happy no matter what. What you're doing right now. Would make him angry with you. He would want you to move on!!" Her face was boring into me it was trying to understand what I was trying to grasp. I thought Ron would want me to morn for him. That he would want me to stay true to him forever.

"He doesn't want this?" my voice was cracking easily. My eyes started getting to get puffy, as tears streamed down my pale face.

Shaking her head with disbelief, "No Mione, he wants you to be happy. This is not a favor to his memory at all." Ginny walked over and shook me real hard. "Hermione, are you telling me, that the whole depression thing was a way of showing good faith (as in actually not moving on an mourning for him. She wanted to fufill his "last wishes") to Ron an all that crap!? For a smart girl your pretty dumb when it comes to love." I looked away my cheeks flushed a bright pink. Sadly, this flush gave away my whole thing. Suddenly, breakfast had been forgotten, an now Ginny had gone from quiet and caring. To red faced and eyes sparking dangerously.

"Hermione Anne Granger, are you telling me that Luna and I took care of you, worried about constantly, all because your freakin loyalty to Ron. So you don't really miss him, you just wanna honor him!?" Her voice had started out low then slowly gotten louder until she was screeching the last word. Her voice echoed through the house, filling the air with anger and tension, but mostly guilty.

""What the hell?! Hermione, this is freakin pissing me off." Ginny said, hissing with frustration as she began pacing around my kitchen. I secretly hoped her heavy stomping wouldn't leave dents in my kitchen floor. "Hermione , go get dressed into some day time clothes and then we **will** talk." Pointing her finger to the stairs as she ordered me upstairs.

With a sigh of relief, I bolted away from Ginny's anger. I quickly slipped off my night gown and put on a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. The smell of actual life gad finally returned to my house. Sadly, luck wasn't with me as I tried to creep down the stairs silently. Every step I took, burst with loud creaking and squealing sounds.

"Girl, I'm waiting for you to say something to me, you know." The heated voice of my friend, spoke to me as we sat down on a black stiff leather couch.

"Look I'm sorry Ginny, I thought that the only way I could remember Ron was by mourning for him, I was wrong there are other ways of remembering him. I really owe you and Luna. Name anything that you want me to do; an I'll do it. I promise." My voice was filled with pleading sounds. Cause I truthfully was sorry, an I did owe Ginny and Luna big time. Ginny turned her head away from me for a moment. Then she whirled it around again. Her eyes now glistened with delight.

"Okay Hermione, I have something that Luna an I want." She said her voice was giggly and excited.

"Okay Ginny name it. Make your wish." I said bracing myself for something dramatic.

"Hermione, Luna and I want you to let us rebuild your new and improved life."

* * *

How was that!** hope to update soon. But please encouarage cause I really have high hopes for this story but am nervous. AN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW. I HATE IT WHEN YOU JUST READ AND NO REVIEW. YOU JUST HAVE TO CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON BELLOW. THIS INCLUDES NON REGISTERED PEOPLE. THIS JUST MAKES ME THINK YOU ARE LAZY. I LIKE TO SPEAK MY MIND. SRY HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

**

* * *

**


	3. Out of My Shell

**I am so sorry I didn't update for so long. For anyone who actually follows my story. Well you see I had a computer virus that didn't allow updates other things yes but no updates. Well anyway I have a big announcement. ****I made a typo Ginny is not yet married, I know I said something else but that was a typo. ****Okay so don't hate me for this, but this chapter sort of circles around Ginny more the Hermione. It's just I have to set the stage for something an I love the couple of Harry an Ginny. Oh an I am so sorry for any errors. I promise that my chapters will become better as soon as I stablelize the story. Or I don't know set the stage perfectly. (I am a perfectionist. **

**Disclaimer:I don Not Own HP**

**Without futher ado here is the next chapter.**

**"**Rise an shine Hermione!"yelled Ginny. Her voice woke me from my peaceful slumber. My feelings were cranky and my instincts told me to ignore the voice and go back to sleep. "Mione, you promised to do this for me an Luna. Besides I have a wand an am not afraid to use it so get the hell up." My friends voice was motherly an strict. Her fists banged loudly and pleadingly against my door.

I sighed in defeat, dragging myself out of the comforts of my bed.

"I'm up Ginny, stop bugging me." I said, my voice was scratchy from sleep. The ground felt unsteady under my wobbly feet, I wobbly jumped into the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water hit my bare skin an unfamiliar sensation of peace and happiness hit my soul.(**Sappy but true, I love hot showers .) **Ginny had told me that showers are meant to not only clean you but to wash away all hurt and worries. (Luna had said something about that being the cause of Wragglepuffs?)

As I came down the stairs I saw Ginny and Luna sipping coffee in their bff forever cups. Mine sat waiting patiently, screaming for me to drink it.

"Thanks Gin you're the best, you know I love coffee " I said, rushing to go drink it. At the first sip I knew something was off in it though…

Ginny burst out laughing, Luna smiled,

"It's decaffe Mione, I'm not giving you regular till your back to normal." Ginny's voice was full of amusment. She knew how much I loved my coffee. I pouted with no success.

"Sorry , no pouts but your still on recovery. Which brings us back to your first day back into the real world. Luna will be with you in the morning, an me in the afternoon. Only you won't be staying at work all day only in the morning. Your private lessons will begin next week." Ginny said, as if she was throwing a fast ball at me. All this info was just baffling to me. I mean have a break from work an stuff for two months is bound to make you a little slow in the beginning.

"Wait what? Why can't I work a full day?" I was bewildered why, couldn't I?

"Because Mione, Luna and I are helping you, and we decided that it wouldn't be good for you to work one full day right away. Besides we have stuff to do." Ginny said, her eyes flashed telling me Ginny was actually mad at me about something. I wracked my brains to try and find out why. Then it hit me.

"Ohhh, Ginny what happened while I was asleep." We called my depression a deep slumber now. She frowned, saying nothing but holding up her left hand. There on it was a small gold band with a beautiful diamond on it an another one just as beautiful.

"Your engaged with Harry!!!" I basically screamed. (**Okay give Hermione a break she didn't know but we did.) **Guilt immeadietly washed over me. I had been so said, that I couldn't even be happy for my friends big accomplishment. I mean besides first kiss first child, wasn't getting married one of those very special moments in a girls life. I hadn't even noticed, what a horrible friend I am.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I probably never gave you a congrats. I always thought you an Harry would be perfect together. May peace and happiness go with you guys." I meant every word of it.

Ginny stood up and gave me a hug. "I have my best friend back an her wishes of happiness for me. I don't think I can ask for anything better."

The smell of books and knowledge hit me like a blast of cold air. The small snugness and peacefulness made me smile. This was the world I had grown up in, the world of books. Luna walked in muttering something about Ginny being unfair using her as a guiny pig? Then she smiled as she saw my delighted muscles started to relax…

"Oh MY GOSH is that really you Ms. Hermione?" screamed a voice from the second floor. I looked up on the wooden stairs an there for sure was my ever loving loyal employee Ophelia. She was small (**I suck at height so just say she's a little taller then Alice Cullen) Had** a thin body, with short curly strawberry blond hair. Her round face had a few dots of freckles to top it off her eyes were blue. She was out going in her taste of books, which I liked about her.

"Yeah it's me Opheal (**Nick names I love them but hate having them.)**" I gave her a small smile. Ophelia was young, only just getting out of Hogwarts. Her hyper bubbly self was something I loved.

She ran to me and gave me a big hug. "I missed you so much, without you everyone is refusing to buy books. They want your opinion. I have to send out soooooooooooo many owls to alert them your back." She whispered fiercely. "I have been so lonely. All the other people are quiet and snotty. I missed you so much Mo…" She froze when she realized what she was about to say.

"That's okay Ophelia I missed you too." My eyes started tearing up. Ophelia's mom had died when she was young. She and I had formed a mother daughter bond. Though we never said it aloud.

"Ah-hem I know that this is a big moment an all, but the store has to open at some time." Luna's voice cut through my thoughts. Her voice reminded me of the time and what I had to do.

Suddenly Ophelia and me basically were flying around the room, doing a quick inventory. Books flew around the shop back to their proper places. One tripped Luna, another smacked me in the face. What a normal day this was.

When we finally finished, I heaved myself onto a small reading couch. Exhausted from all the screaming and running Sniffing the air I realized one thing was missing.

"Opheal where are the floating scented candles?" IT was a way that added an extra peacrul mood to our little bookstore. Her head popped up in the aisle of books I was located in, her face was read with embarrassment.

"Well you see I didn't know the spell you used to do that an neither did Luna or Ginny. We all agreed that you didn't want to set afire the books. So we didn't try." Se said, I shrugged they were right. Sighing that I had to stand up, I stood pointed my wand at the plain white ceiling and shouted

"Amerpheous!"With a burst of light, the room was filled with floating orange scented candles. Finally I was able to open my store once again.

The morning passed by quickly. All the old faces of customers flocked in. All delighted to see me, they kept me on my toes as I ran between them. I might of kept running between them but Ginny popped up.

Everyone knew who Ginny and Luna were. Luna ran the local pet shop. She had introduced so many new animals, that could be pets kids loved her. Ginny however was the Law Department in the Ministry of Magic's Head Lawyer. There was no argument she couldn't win. She could win from pouting and sweet talk to screaming and hexing.

People now called Harry the Chosen One to Tame the Wild Red Lioness. No one dared to stand up against her. She always won.

Ginny dragged Luna and I out of the store and into the streets. Where she quickly aparrated us away. We arrived in another part of Diagon Alley. The store in front of us was renown through the world for their wedding dressed. They called themselves. _Royal Dresses._

As we walked in, the sharp smell of perfume hit us. The workers there almost completely surrounded us. A man shaking cookies and wine at us. Two ladies trying to drag us in different directions. In short it was chaotic.

"STOP!!" Ginny bellowed after some lady accidentally yanked her hair.

"Give the snacks to Luna, we'll go look around for a while." She said her voice finalizing the plan. Slowly the crowd burst apart. Our bride to be quickly set us to work. Luna was sent off to find a color chart for all the shades and colors of dresses she could get.

"The best thing is, is that Harry said I could spend all I want. I mean he has all of the Potter's fortune and the Black's. I hope I'm not snobby except Haryy said he wants me to be happy." Ginny's voice was peppy while she flicked through dresses. I meanwhile hovered over her, my opinion waiting to be given. Then she saw it.

(**I suck at wedding dress descriptions, but here goes nothing.)** It was simple but elegant. The way the dress hung made it look silky and soft. When Ginny came out wearing it, I had to gasp. She radiated beauty.

"So you guys like?" She said smiling bashfully. I nodded my approval.

"Ginny this dress is special. It was blessed by Flugpuffs. Consider yourself lucky." Luna said earnestly. Ginny roller her eyes and laughed. Soon we were all laughing.

As we left Ginny dragged us out to a Diner. "Get is some fireswhisky" Ginny hollered, her being loud really did help in a Diner full of people. We chatted an laughed catching up.

"Ginny if you don't mind me asking why are we celebrating?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Well for one I just took the first step into to Bride land." She said patting her small bag which was charmed to fit her dress.

"An two cause this is your first official day as normal best friend Hermione" Luna said . Their eyes were alight with happiness. I smiled, I had some great friends.

**There DONE. Finally that is just great. Anyway review review review. I mean come on people who put me on alerts or stuff. You won't even review. Thank you though to GraceAbbene, JessieRose85, andVoldyismyfather. You actually took the time to review an I am very thankful for that. I am so sorry if I am rude but those who review my story will get rewarded with the best things ever. A thumbs UP Yay !! Anyway even people who don't have an account you can still review. Please just review I only got three last time. **

**Important Extra Authors Note**

**Okay so I really have to tell you people something. If I ever suffer from the horrible disease of writers block I will do something. Probably post a chapter for fun. That will be labeled as Blooper chapter. They will be random. Also if for some reason I do not update for more then 1 month an a half. Look on my profile an you will probably find out why. I will probably have more of these to tell you my ideas. If you have anymore please please PM me. I will most likely respond. Oh an please no cursing at me that is rude. Review for anything you want to say just please give me some feedback cause I live for that type of stuff. **

**Disney**


	4. Slumber Secrets

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating in like ages. I just have been super busy an stuff. But so are all people here is the next chapter. An I will be trying to finish my chapters more frequently. PROMISE FOR LONGER CHPS IN the not so far away future. **

** By the way, this is a very random but silly chp. It does have a point in the end, but I wanted to have some fun writing this chp. so ya... DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HP just the weird pet dude Herman...**

The days passed by. I was slowly eased back into my normal life.

"Mione, I have to go right now. I'm sorry, but Herman is having trouble at the pet store. He needs me." Be back soon!" Luna yelled to me, a second later I heard a faint pop as she apparated away.

I was on the second floor with my new case Layla. A failing fifth year at Hogwarts. Her parents were worried for her education at this point an I was the only one they could think of to help.

"Okay Layla, I want to make a deal with you." I said clearing my throat. From getting to know her I found that she didn't care much about her grades.

"Fine lets hear it." Layla said, tone defiant an sharp.

"If you work with me, I promise that you'll have a shot more of being somebody then you have right this instant." I said, this was harsh but some kids needed this to see the truth behind all the mounds of homework.

Layla as expected exploded. "I don't need an education to be somebody. I'm a pretty Slytherin with rich parents. I already am a somebody, in fact I'm more of a somebody then you are." She hissed at me.

I refused to let anger win, "Your parents won't always be there an maybe you won't always be what you call pretty. I call it stupidity. What do you want to be when you grow up?" I said, smugly. Knowing that I had her, so many kids have been like this that I have a system to get them willing for my help.

"A fashion designer." She sniffed head high in the air. Ugh she is soooo spoiled.

"How will you make all your cloaks, if you passed charms you could do much more robe making.

"I would hire more people."

"Which would be quicker a person's hand or a charm."

"Well," she stuttered..

"How will you fend off burglars, if you don't pass defense against the arts."

"Fine I get it, you can help me but I won't let it be easy!!" she screamed. I smiled in now it was time to do my job.

"Okay well then Layla here's our game plan...."

By the end of lesson one, Layla was on the path to her dreams. She was having a hard time with everything, but we had the whole summer to work on that. I had never let a student fail before and didn't plan on letting it start now. And as she left she actually thanked me, leaving her parents to stare at me in wonder. This was my job. This was my life.

"Okay Hermione, we can check off get your job life back to normal." Ginny said showing me a piece of paper that read:

What has to be done to get Hermione back to normal list

a. Work life back to normal (check)

b. Get her a new cat to replace the now deceased crookshanks c. Get her to come do activities with Luna an me such as girls night out an yoga. (Check)

d. Something that she can't know yet.

I read the list down, an frowned at d. What couldn't I know? I would never be able to get it out of them, they were to hard to crack.

I let out a sigh of frustration. Gin giggled at my face. Then she looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of my living room. Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap you an I are late for Wednesday night dinner. Hurry grab your stuff!" She yelled jumping off the couch, and running to grab her coat. Realization hit me, an then I too was running around the house like a maniac.

With record time we were apparated out and into the Burrow. Two minutes late for dinner. As I popped in all was silent. Then Mrs. Weasley, who now had wrinkles and gray strands of hair stood up an ran over to hug me.

"My dear, we haven't seen you in a while have we? Oh my beautiful little Hermione I know how hard it is for you, but stay strong." She whispered to me. Her words really touched my core; suddenly I was fighting to hold my tears back. Letting go of me Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley, how many times have I told you not to be late?! Look at poor Harry there sitting all alone. What horrible wife manners that is to abandon her husband all alone." Mrs. Weasley's tone was strict, and Gin turned a faint shade of pink which made me burst out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing with me.

Through dinner I feel like I caught up with everyone. George an Angelina were now happy to announce they were expecting twins. George had taken over his an Fred's business while Angelina wrote for the Prophet. Percy an Penelope told me I had missed little Winnie's 2nd birthday. While Bill an Fleur told me I had missed their little Victoria's first day ever to day care. All news was jolly, but I somehow felt left out. I mean I didn't have much to say about kids. I didn't have any, nor did I have a husband or boyfriend. While everyone was a twosome I was a one-some.

At the end of dinner Ginny announced that the all the girls at that table, exclude the little girls. Would be having a slumber party. No boys allowed, all the boys decided that they would go Harry's house an hang out or some-thin.

As the boys piled out Luna popped in. Floating everyone's sleep over stuff to each other. All seemed excited about something, but what was it?

The time passed by, we all abandoned our adult forms. Soon all of us were acting like silly bubbly girls. I mean hey we were all still young an hot, why couldn't we act it.

"Lets play truth or dare!!!" Said Gin, as soon as we finished a magical pillow fight.

"Me first." Agelina crowed.

"Fine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"YAY, I dare you to call George an pretend we have male strippers here."

"Fine, give me your cell, okay ready set SEND!!! Hello George dear, no everything is fine. OH one moment dear, Whooo hooo strip like there's no tomorrow!!! Wait, what of course we got a stripper. Your coming, I'll make sure he has his clothes on." Angelina, couldn't laugh so instead she skipped around the house trying not to laugh.

"He'll be here in 5 4 3 2 1!!!! HI sweetie!"

"Okay listen here you git, you better not be...." George trailed off, when he realized there was no stripper in the living room. "Where is he?" He said bewildered.

Nobody could hold it in any longer. We all burst out laughing.

"You've just been PRANKED!!!!!!" Yelled Ginny in his face, before she fell on the ground in tears of laughter. George's red angry face faded soon he was laughing as well. However Gin didn't let him stay for long, soon he was out the door an we got down to business. Time to share secrets.

We all sat in a circle giggling with anticipation. We had all agreed that Gin would ask the questions to anyone she wanted to.

"Okay, Fleur Bill says that when you guys spend alone time together that all you really do is kiss. Because you both agreed no more children. Is this true?"

Fleur's eyes widened, an Ginny smiled mischievously at her. All grew quiet in the Weasley girl's section of the house.

Blushing furiously, "No, we totally do more stuff an that brings me to my next thing that Bill an I were going to announce next week, but now that the cats out of the bag. I think I'm pregnant." Fleur said, she refused to meet us in the eye.

Our mouths dropped, then we were all excited an jumping with glee. It was Luna who calmed us down.

"Uhhhh, Ginny do remember. The thing..." She said, giving me weird sideways glances.

Gin's eyes popped. "OHHHHHH, okay everyone sit down we have to continue." We obliged an sat on the nice cushy futon.

"Okay, uhhhhhh okay, Luna. Who are you dating right now?" Ginny asked, something sparked in her eyes. It was hard to explain. Hush fell over us, Luna had a boyfriend?? Looking up she smiled an happily said,

"Blaise Zabbini." My mouth dropped yet again.

"Wait the Slytherin boy? Malfoys friend?!"" I said, surprise rolled off my back like a waterfall. Since when had Luna been a friendly with Slytherins. Luna nodded defiantly.

"Yes, an if I must say Blaise is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Her look told the truth in her words, WOW my friend with a Slytherin.

"How did you meet?"

"On an online dating website, called ."

"Why the heck would you do that, I mean I don't imagine you as the type of person who would do that." I said, listening tentatively.

"Oh, well because, Ginny wanted a guiny pig to test this out on. An I must say it worked like a charm." Luna replied, my brows furrowed in confusion. Guiny pig, what for?

"Gin, why did you need Luna as a practice for something?" Gin couldn't possibly want to find another perfect match for herself. She had Harry Potter the boy who lived for crying out loud.

"Well, you see I wanted to make sure that these people were good at their business. Because I have a friend of mine who needs, to well move on to another guy." Gin said, smiling an knowing smile at.

"Well who's your friend?"

"A girl that you should already know. You know what I'm bored of this game. I mean no offense but the dare was soooooo much better." Ginny said, smiling at me an then looking at everyone else who all nodded. "Okay, the lets see Hermione you haven't gone at all, so lets get crackin. Truth or dare." She said, smiling mischievously at me.

Those eyes were daring me to take the book worm path an do truth, but something told me that their was something evil down that path. Something I didn't need Ginny Weasley A.K.A. biggest blabber mouth ever to know. I also didn't want to be known as only a book worm so I guess I'll pick...

"Dare." I said, evenly matching Gin's look. A spark ran through her eyes, triumph maybe. I couldn't tell because at that moment, the girls burst out cheering my name.

" HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!!!"

"Settle down everyone, I need to give out the dare." Ginny said, calming them off their little shouting spree. We all settled in on the floor, intent on the next dare.

My heart started pounding, my brain ran all possible worst dares that I might have to do.

"Hermione Anne Granger, I triple dog dare you no an absolutely no backing out too," she paused a dramatic silence. "Go on an sign up, then let them work their magic an find you a boyfriend."

Silence, absolute silence greeted her. Thats when it sunk in, I was who she was talking about before. She had planned this. But most of all, I couldn't back out of this now.

Thats when my heart that I had shut off from love, burst open like a flood gate. Letting something I had never ever imagined into it. Then it all went black.

**I know their are a lot of errors, grammar isn't my strength but I did really try... YAY done, I am soooooooo sorry that this is so short. But I PROMISE ON MY HONOR that there will be longer chps. in the future. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I need opinions an advice, I'm not gonna get better on my own.**

** Review= Presents for everyone, includes anything you have ever wanted!!!! JK**

**Thank you to:**

**Jessierose85**

**Frankiegirl61**

**Anonymous picky person **

**-for reviewing**


	5. Rejoining the Battle Field

**Hi everyone!!!!!! HERE is the next chp. of There and Back Again. Warning Ginny is very stubborn in this chp. but in the end it helps out Hermione. Uhhh and PLEASE Read the bottom thing. So sorry about the long break, but my family has been trying to recover from a big family cold. (it was horrible!!!) I don't think this is tooooo bad. It could be longer but now the stage is set for the real story to begin!!!! Oh heres a shout out for my friend NATALIE!!!!!! You go girl!!!!! (Ya I told her I would do this.) BTW: Penelope is the girl Percy was dating at one point right?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own a dog...**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

"What!? I can't Ron's only been gone for 3 months now. It's to early to move on! I need time! You can't make me do this..." I trailed off, my face was a mask of sheer terror. They couldn't make me do this no matter what. I refuse. The world around me seemed to be shrinking. My breath hitched, and I think I was hyperventilating.

Fleur looked at me worriedly, she whispered something in Ginny's ear. However Ginny shook her head, looking me straight in the eyes the look on her face was of pure determination.

"Hermione your sulking isn't normal! All you do is sulk and be delicate. It's understandable for a month or so. Normally I would back off, but your depression shows that if I don't act now. My best friend will never move on and will be lost forever in a sea of sadness. I refuse to let that happen. The new and improved life you have been working so hard for also includes a new love life." Ginny said, her voice rang with a knowing type of tone.

My temper rarely flared with Ginny but now it did. Nobody knew what it was like for me, not even her. She couldn't be my best friend if she was going to be like this. I closed my eyes and shook my head wildly. This couldn't be happening, I had to be dreaming.

"No Gin I'm not going to go through on this. I never will. I can't even tell you I'm sorry for breaking your dream for me. If you keep this up we'll never be friends let alone best friends again. I have to do what I think is best for myself. You and Luna have been great but this is just a step to far!!" I said, the way I guess I sounded was definitely truthful. Because when I opened my eyes the girls were looking at me horrified.

However Ginny Weasley's eyes looked different. They were narrowed in frustration. But then there was a glint in her eyes that had something else in it. Pride for me for fighting back ,maybe?

"As you say doing something good for yourself. I'm doing something good for myself. Keeping my best friend alive. That's something good for me too. If your prepared to break my friendship with you. Then I'm prepared to do what I think I gotta do." She said, her voice was threatening and grave.

"What would you do?" I asked puzzled, she wouldn't hex me right?

"I'll get a court order to have you do this. You can't disobey the law that would push you to far." Her voice shook with the truth behind it. Ginerva Weasley was powerful in the ministry. She could possibly get away with this, but then she would lose my friendship forever.

"No court would give you authorization for that. They wouldn't dare, that would be to controlling." I said, I knew I was right. Reading the big law book Ginny had, was coming in handy at last.

"Well Hermione I could write it up and sign it myself. Everyone knew you would do this. Ron is my brother. I love him, but we have to move on. Not forget him, but we shouldn't become all zoned out on life. You can't just push life aside when you lose a battle. Love is a battlefield. Your always fighting someone. Weather it's your boyfriend who cheated on you or death, you'll never know. Some people have easier battles, and you have a hard one. But giving up on love is to hard for anyone. Even if you succeed you'll lose yourself in the process. I can't let that happen." Ginny said, her eyes softened but she remained firm.

My heart began to beat wildly. The small living room, was suddenly seeming even smaller. This fight was going to end soon, and we all knew who was going to win. The brains in my head kept flashing that burning picture of Ron. I had been trying to save it and possibly bring it back to life. Was I ready to let it burn to ash and forgetfulness, no. I never would be.

But maybe I could put out the fire. Keep Ron in my heart and soul, but move on. Ron wouldn't burn to ashes to be forgotten, and I wouldn't be consumed by the fire. He would always be with me, but now was the time to put out that fire. Remember him forever, but move on.

It was going to be hard, maybe even next to impossible. But I had Ginny and Luna with me. They would be with me all the way. I could do this. Opening my eyes (and just realizing I had closed them.) I looked Ginny in the eyes and nodded.

She beamed and then flung herself at me. Sobbing tears of relief, slowly all the other girls came an joined in a group hug. At that moment I was filled with the strength to put the fire out. My friends were here by my side, they would always be here for me.

* * *

"HERMIONE GRANGER wake up right now!" Yelled an impatient voice. I groaned and turned my body away from the voice. The cold wooden floor under me made it hard for me to fall back asleep. But I did it. Just as Bob the pony was beginning to have tea with me. A icy cold thing landed on my head. BAM, I was up looking around startled.

My hair sopping wet and little droplets of water dripping off my nose. I spun around to see Ginny standing with a bucket of water. She was trying to hold back a waterfall of laughter. From the looks of it so did everyone else. Looking at a full grown adult wearing a t-shirt and shorty shorts dripping with water had to be funny.

Feigning a scowl, I quickly grabbed my wand and dried myself. We had all gone to sleep late last night in Ginny's room. All of us had quickly fallen asleep due to the fact that we had gotten a little tipsy. However, I knew a charm that would prevent the hangover. So we were all good for now. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to go away for the weekend. Leaving us with the house. However Mrs. Weasley had threatened her daughter. Saying and I quote,

"Ginerva Weasley if I come home to find one hair out of place. One small smudge I will make sure that, all the scolding and punishment you have ever gotten before. Will be like heaven when I am done with you. You are a grown woman now and I have taught you how to be neat. So live up to my expectations."...

We had left the Ginny's room and the living room a horrid mess. Ginny had by now stopped laughing and was looking in horror at the big mess we had left in our partying path. Then a second later Penelope's stomach let out a huge hungry moan. We all knew two things. One we needed our every morning cup of coffee and a nice breakfast. Two if we didn't clean up our poor friend Ginny would be fried alive in front of us. The small room of Ginny's was even smaller now that almost all of the floor was covered with stuff. The living room was also like this. All of us quickly made a plan and went to get dressed. I put on a pretty blouse along with some old faded jeans.

Splitting up into groups we set off. Me and Gin on clean up, while the others decided to try and whip up a Weasley worthy meal. (Mrs. Weasley was a well known cook now. She even was thinking about publishing her own cookbook.)

Our wands quickly helped us set to work. We sang silly songs while working. And chatted along happily. We were almost done when Ginny abruptly stopped singing in the middle of a song.

"Uhhhhh Hermione, I sort of just remembered but after breakfast we are gonna sign you up for . Okay?" she said softly, hesitating as she remembered my threat last night. I sighed, and nodded at her. The awkward silence enveloped us for a while we just walked around cleaning, in silence.

Then the smell of waffles drifted to our noses, both of us let out a sigh of happiness. Leading to a big giggling fit, and us picking up our silly little songs. By the time we were done the smell of breakfast had once again taken us in.

We bolted to the kitchen where everyone was just finishing setting the table. As soon as they saw us they grinned and began to sit down to eat. The smell of food and coffee had now over powered me, as soon as I sat down I didn't even wait for anyone else to sit. I just began to shovel food down, these big decisions take a lot out of you.

Everyone else had followed in suit, none seemed to care that this was very un-lady like or that these were bad manners. We all had done a lot of running around and singing last night. An boy did that make us hungry.

The only sound that rang through the house was the forks scraping plates and the once in the while small conversations. As breakfast finished and the dishes were washed we all once again gathered in Ginny's room. This time I had brought my laptop. Trying my best to explain what it was to everyone as well. Nobody understood what the laptop was meant to do, to be honest I only had it because my parents had given it to me for my birthday.

"I don't know Hermione. I think that we should just go to my office and use that big block screen. I think I can count on that much more on that thingy." Ginny said nervously. She looked at the laptop with nervousness.

I laughed, how silly my friends were when it came to muggle objects. "Ginny that's a desktop. It's just the bigger version of a laptop. Don't worry I know this type of stuff." I giggled an sat down on the bed. The girls all gathered around her looking cautiously at bright screen.

"Here it is Mione, the place where true love happens every second." Ginny squealed her usual seriousness abandoned for the moment. She pointed at a websites address. They quickly found the sign up part.

"Okay Hermione here is where I take over. You sit on the floor while I ask you the simple questions." Ginny ordered me leaving no room for argument, after we had gotten through the basics of the sign up. I sighed and got on the floor, knowing not to fight with Ginny. She always won.

"Question one. What three words would describe you the most?"

"Intelligent, loyal, and of course strong minded." these were the simplest traits I could think of.

"Uhhhhh I hope they except strong minded because that's two words. But anyways, next question. Number two, what would you look for in a guy?"

"Hmmmmm, I would want a guy that could match my intellect. So basically no dumb guy. Somewhat romantic, and not controlling. Truthful and someone who will give me a good loyalty. That's basically like no cheating. Someone who wants a serious relationship. The guy doesn't have to be perfect, just understanding." I finished with a blush. I hope that there was some man that was actually all of those things.

"Mione, you ready for question three? Here it comes, this ones multiple age would you like your guy to be? A)younger B)Same age or around your age C)Older."

"B definitely."

"Okay, two more questions to go. What are your hobbies?"

"Uhhhh, before my depression I really loved reading, scrap booking, wizard puzzles, and doing crafts. You know using wizarding tools to create pretty little things to sell." I said fondly, remembering just at this moment that I had to pick up on those old hobbies.

"Ready yourself Mione, this question is the final question. Well for you. The rest five questions are for the friends to answer. Question number five, why have you come to ?" Ginny said, not allowing me to say anything in between her sentences.

Taking a deep I answered the question. " I have come to so that I can find someone who will love me as much as my past love loved me. Maybe even more. I come to ILU to find someone to grow old with me and love me for eternity." I finished with a sigh of hope , all the girls were looking at me. I broke the moment by excusing myself to go to the bathroom. Not allowing them to comment on what I had just said. The sense that love was so close by to me now was, weird and scary. Was I ready to fall in love again, was I ready to face the big battlefield once again?

When I got back to the room, Ginny and the girls were giggling hysterically about something. They seemed to find all of the questions funny. After that we set up my profile and everything. Ginny put as my avatar a simple thing.

"Only a person who is smart and has a good soul can win my heart, along with seeing my real face."

She found this hilarious and flirtatious. By the time they were done with my profile all useful information was posted and my site was very good looking. Along with the avatar Ginny had told me that everyone chooses a nickname on this site. I chose a simple one. Queenofbooks. It was actually quite fitting in Gin's opinion along with Luna.

Luna said I was almost ready. All I had to do now was agree to their rules

RULES

There will be three men of our best picking for you to look at. We give you a 90% that you will fall in love with one of them. These however are the only free trials.

You must contact the person and set up a meeting place through our options page. So to make sure that you have the best time that you can possibly have.

To make sure you at least get to know one of them, you WILL have to date one of the three men for exactly thirty-one days. If you choose the first or second date we will not bother you. However if you end up going out with the last date then a representative will come along. To see how things are progressing and to make sure you abide by fair rules. Further instructions will be given to you if something like that should occur.

I stared at the list in disbelief. These people seemed to be a little too strict. However Ginny ignored my face and quickly clicked agreed and then entered.

Spinning around to face me, "Well, Mione they should have your results by this afternoon. An may I say welcome to the league of women who now have a love life." with those words she beamed at me and gave me a big hug.

"GROUP HUG!!!!" Angelina screamed. Flinging herself onto me, soon the others joined as well. We tumbled back onto the bed laughing at our silliness. At that moment I could only feel the happiness that pulsed through this room. Savoring the moment and thoroughly enjoying myself.

Watch out love life because with my friends with me I am going to finally win this battle.

**I apologize for any grammar errors but I really tried to fix them. **

**YAY!!!! I'm done, sorry if this is short. But I finally finished setting the stage for this story!!!!! Next one is going to be about our favorite Slytherin guy.... may I introduce Draco Malfoy to the story!!!!!! Now as for the reviews, I have to thank OrangeJuice7, Jessierose85, and Frankiegirl61!!!!!! Now people if I get 21 reviews maybe 20 I will update much quicker for the next chappy!!!!!!**


	6. First Steps

**_Hello! Happy new year! YOU guys made it to 20 reviews, the reviews I got made my Christmas more than anything else:P Jk you guys made me happy and it helped my Christmas along! This one is dedicated to my dear friend Rona! Sorry i made that promise last time and didn't keep it, I suck! My mother took away fan for reading sooooooo far. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters... .. ENJOY! ... Lets meet another very important ferret like person.... Take my poll! Okay so I had a random idea... and I just felt like doing it.. couldn't think of anyone else.. this is just for fun. Warning: I have consented to Frankiegirl61 to say that this chp. to her opinion is rather funny! I aim to please!_**

* * *

The fire died low as I sat in my office, working away at the computer. Other then the crackling of the fire and the clicking of the keyboard all was silent. Today hadn't been the best day of my life by far, mother and father had yet again given me a speech about continuing the Malfoy name. They wanted grand children and lots of them, I ran my hand through my slick blonde hair. Of course, every girl I met was some snobby stupid person. These days I had thrown myself into working as an auror, it didn't help that Potter was my boss. Life had never been so down for me. Malfoys were supposed to be proud and act like that.

The screen opened up onto what my mother had suggested I take:

Flashback

_"Mate lets face it, we are growing up. WE MUST find some chick for ourselves." Goyle said, as he sat with Draco in a bar. We were both drunk, drunk with loneliness. (Of course we were also were just plain drunk)_

_"Oi, since when have you become the stupid match maker." I snapped, my voic slurred and dumb sounding. The music in the background along with the voices had faded into the background._

_"I'm no match maker, just a friend who wants a girl." He stated, I laughed at the statement. "Fine, hows we play a game. Truth or Dare, Draco Malfoy." His voice gave me no way to escape, I had to choose and he knew I was going to choose dare._

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to go onto an on-line dating website and try to fall in love." I froze in the middle of drinking yet another fire whisky (mixed with achohol). I had been expecting him to dare me to flirt with some bartender, or dance with a pole dancer. Anything but this. "Are you scared Malfoy, you could always chicken out..." He said, trailing off._

_"Ha ha ha, Malfoy's never back down. I except your dare and just watch me succeed in this. Just you watch me, I'm going to win this." I had said, my cocky grin on my face. We shook on it, still in the drunken state._

_End of Flashback_

_It wasn't till the next day that I had awoken and found myself in a horrible situation. So now I sat in front of the website called ,here on this stupid dare. I took the test after quickly making an account. Remembering that Goyle had said that most wizards run these websites, there was a button invisible to muggle eyes and if I clicked on it I would only get wizard results. (Italics is question and bold is answer.)_

_What three words would describe you the most?_

I put down the simple three things that described a Malfoy the most.** Handsome, Smart, and brave.**

_What characteristics would your dream girl have?_

**The girl I want shouldn't be snooty or weak minded. She has to have enough character to not throw herself at any guy that passes by and has money. I do prefer she be sort of smart... and doesn't really cheat on me. Don't really care about looks, just needs to be strong minded and interesting.**

_How old do you want your girl to be? A) Younger B) same age or around C) Older_

I think that I'll go with** B.**

_What are your hobbies?_

**Quiditch, reading (things that have to do with Quitditch and the occasional interesting stories.), doing challenges, and of course being myself, which is full of awesomness!**

_Why have you come?_

**I have come to to find someone who will love me no matter how I act. Someone who will understand me even when I don't understand myself.**

**~The rest of the Questions must be answered by a friend~**

Groaning out loud, of course I needed a friend. "Oi Blaise get in here pronto!" I yelled down the offices.

When he entered, the cross look on his face clearly said that he was a little annoyed with me. The long wizard coat he wore told me he had been getting ready to leave, and do I dare to say it go somewhere fancy!

"Blaise and where are you off to tonight?" Inquiring so politely that he had to laugh, however this was no real laugh this was a nervous laugh.

"Uhh well you see I'm going on a date."

"With who if I may ask?"

"Someone I met on-line on , you remember me recommending it to you." Blaise said, looking around hastily as if looking for an escape.

"Well who is she?" I asked curiously, Blaise Zabini must be dating some interesting fellow if she is able to make Blaise get dressed up.

"Luna Lovegood" He replied at saying her name, his eyes filled with warmth and love.

"Ahh Luna Lovegood, good choi... WHAT!? Luna Lovegood, the Luna who we went to school with. Loony Luna?! Are you crazy?!" I said, relaxing till my brain fully possessed it. That girl was creepy and weird. "Who are you and what have you done with Blaise Zabini?" I said incredulously.

"Thanks for being so understanding. Listen if you get to know her you'll see she's so, so perfect for me." Blaise said, at first starting with sarcasm, then his face turning dreamy.

"Mate, that's insane and disgusting. I'm so disgusted I don't want to hear anymore. Well is is just the reason I called you here. You see, my mother is forcing me, her dear son to do this. I need you to fill out mine. Oi, who filled out your half?" I said, adding a sudden thought at the end. Taking in the look of sheepishness in his eyes I didn't even want to know. "You know what I don't want to know. Just get over here and fill it out so I can be done with this blasted thing." In my mind, I was still trying to picture Blaise and Luna whenever I thought of that all I could find was the thought of Luna turning into an Alien and eating Blaise.

Blaise rushed over to my side, he quickly scooted me out of my seat and shooed me away. "I'll call you back in a minute. You see you might not want to know what I put." He hollered, smiling slyly. Slamming my own office door in my face, I thought I heard and evil cackle in there. That prooves it, Luna Lovegood has successfully turned Blaise Zabini into a person as loony as herself.

"Blaise you better not put anything not true, or I'll hex you! Don't you dare go all loony on me either!" I yelled at the door hoping he could here me. I heard a feint snicker and threw my hands up in exasperation. What was my 'funny' friend going to do with me?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hermione, look they already got you a match!" Ginny squeled as I logged onto my account, "We should totally go check out this person's profile." She didn't even give me time to reply and had already clicked on the profile page. Thats when I saw it, this profile page was interesting. The guy loved music and enjoyed reading. He said that he loved girls who could be a little out going but sensible. He sounded really nice and charming, maybe I could find a soul mate with him. However I did see that he said he would be away on buisness a lot... not such a good thing. Well I guess that he seemed nice enough to give a try though.

"Okay, lets try to set a date up with him. Oh look he sent me a message ... it says:

**Hey, I read your profile and was thinking. Maybe we should get together sometimes, you know get to know each other and all. Just say any time and place I'll be there no matter what. Your profile says you live in England, that is totally awesome becuase I'm in England now on buisness!**

**Mr. Famous-HA ha that describes me so much! (more to come.)**

"Hmmm interesting lets respond like this..." I said quickly typing something up.

**Dear Mr. Famous,**

**It would be my pleasure, how about the Under the Sea cafe! they have great food! It is seriously the most famouse cafe in England, and is totally easy to find. Just look for Lapiz Av. Tuesday 7 sharp! See you soon.**

**From Queenofbooks**

As I pressed the send button I began to imagine all the things he might be. He could be a famous wizard or he could be some snob who thinks he's famous. I sighed hoping that he would just be nice.

"Hermione, from the look on your face you are day-dreaming. And don't think about him, it will either raise you expectations to high or low." Luna said, adding in as she sat on the other side of me. She smiled at me giving me a knowing smile. My face must of turned red, because the next thing I know Ginny's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Luna it-'s li-ke she never ha-s been on a date before!" She said, having to stop in the middle of words because she couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face when she meets him. I bet he's some handsome and an angel." She added in, putting a hault to her laughter and grinning slyly at Luna.

"Ah ha ha, but your not going to be because he's not coming here. We are going out, so you'll just have to wait. HA ha." Not even bothering to mask the smugness in my voice. I bet they wished they could come with me. Well this was just a good thing, I mean I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they started embarrassing me on my first date!

"Oh but Hermione dear we are, we have reservations for the cafe, we just scheduled it." Luna said, her grin wiped the smugness on my face right off. Luna knowing that she had struck a cord gave a triumphant toss of her hair.

"But how could you off known when I was going to schedule it, neither of you were really in on divination." Confusion layered my voice, there had been no owls to the restaurant or phone calls just now. Sometimes my friends could be very mysterious.

"Well we know your schedule, because your looking at the people who made it! We made it just so you could only possibly be free on that specific time and day. This will teach you not to let Ginny make plans for you. She always manages to wriggle her way in somehow..." Luna sat down right next to me, making a great point. Next week I wouldn't really be free other then that day at seven.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! How dare you do this to me, you two aren't my mothers, and I can take care of myself now." My voice thundered, but to me I sounded more like a whiny teenager talking to his or her parents.

"You dare challenge Ginny Weasley to an argument match. Well so be it, here is my argument winning statement. Not only three weeks ago were we taking care of you. So now your stuck with us for life! There you go, case closed. Now you say Congratulations Ginny for that wonderful win!" Ginny said standing up to shake my hand. I stood up shaking her hand, she had been right. Her last statement had been the winning won, they had taken care of me when I couldn't even myself so what was I going to do.

"You know what you two shall be great mothers." That was the only statement that I could say, and I think it broke any tension that had crept into the room uninvited. They both spread wide grins, and then grabbed me haling me into my room. Then Ginny said the words of doom.

"Time to pick out your outfit." With those six words of doom she slammed the door shut. Closing my last escape route.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I look stupid Ginny, this hat makes me look like a big flower." I moaned as she place a humongous hat on my head, which sported a big yellow and pink flowers. Ginny inspected me, not making a sound before grabbing my hat and throwing it onto all the other discarded items on my bed. Luna sat on the bed handing her things out of my pile of accessories.

"Oh Hermione you know we wouldn't be doing this, since you apperated out on us on Saturday night right after we picked out your dress." Luna said, giving me a pointed look.

"Well I wouldn't of left you guys if I didn't feel like such a manikin. You and Ginny went insane with dresses, every second I remember is either walking down the hallway like a prancing idiot for you guys. Or getting a dress thrown into my face." Hey my retort was pretty good, score one for Hermione!

"You weren't prancing around like an idiot, you were modeling the dress for us." Ginny cut in, her point was very weak however. One thing I had known my whole life is that my model walks made me look like an idiot.

"Yep that's what made me look like an idiot."

"Hey don't think you can fool us. Remember when you hosted the children's book modeling thing. Where you and a few other adults would strut down a runway and little kids would judge the books in your hands. We have memories of you strutting down that runway, and we must say you looked fabulous, and besides everyone voted you best model!" Luna pointed out. How did she remember that, we were barely out of Hogwarts then!?

"Ya well that was different, that was about books." My stubborness made up for the weakness of this point.

"Well if you concentrated on fashion as much as you did books, well then we wouldn't be having this conversation Missy." Gin snapped, as she finally picked up a beautiful silver chained necklace. There were three little crystals in the middle. It went perfectly with the purple dress I wore. The top part was purple sequins while fell out perfectly.

"Now you are ready to meet Mr. Famous, and look at the time 6:55, time for us to get going. Blaise and Harry are meeting us there. Oh and don't forget to mark it down on your account, that you are going on a date." Ginny said, her tone told me she was hyped and ready to leave.

"Don't worry Gin I did it already, lets just leave." With those words I apparatted to the parking lot of the Under the Sea parking lot. I apparated into the shadows, because this was a muggle area. Ginny and Luna soon followed, they quickly pointed out Harry and Blaise waiting together at the entrance. They however were having a hard time standing by the door, because a paparazzi man kept on pushing them out of the way He kept on flashing pictures and trying to get inside. However there was a big hulking man standing at the door as well. Every time the man tried to enter, the other dude would just block him.

What was going on?! Under the Sea cafe was good, but never before had it had a paporazzi man standing in front of it. In fact no restraunt had it. This could only mean one thing, some famous person was in there.

"Harry dear over here!" Ginny shouted as she dragged Luna and me along with her. Running toward her knight in shinning armor. As soon as she reached him she swept him into a passionate kiss. While Blaise and Luna grinned happily and hugged. An I, just stood there with no one to hug or kiss.

I think Luna realized this, because she let go of Blaise and gave a little cough to Ginny. The almost married couple broke apart and blushed seriously. They recovered quickly though.

"Well Hi Hermione, it's great to see you back and running." Harry said, leaning over and giving me a hug. I gave a small smile, and hugged him back.

"It's great to be back." I said smiling at him.

"Blaise dear, I don't think you've said hi to Hermione." Luna said, giving him a nudge in the stomach.

"Oh right, sorry Luna. Hi Hermione I'm Blaise Zabini and you might remember me from Hogwarts, look I'm really sorry for the way I acted back then. We were young, but Luna has totally changed me." The deep voice said from behind me, I whirled around to find myself facing an older looking Blaise.

"Well I'm not one to hold a grudge and besides your Luan's boyfriend. I can't not like you." Smiling I stuck out my hand, he took it and we had a friendly shake. Looking into his eyes I could see he truly meant everything he said. With that out of the way Harry moved past the big bulky man, and opened up the door into a crowded looking cafe. While we waited for the waiter lady to come back and tell us where our reservations were, I turned to face the guys.

"Hey you guys no why there was a paparazzi guy out there?" My tone was light, but I was really curious as to who was so big that they had paparazzi.

"Nope, when we got here at 7:45 he was there already. Hey Hermione it's 7:01 you better go find your date." He said, pulling out a watch and showing it to me. I felt my stomach do butterflies.

"I had a reservation for two, under ." My voice managed to say, this could very well be a life changing moment.

"Oh, yes mam. Your date is already here, he is in the back booth. To your right. May I help you?" The lady said, turning to Luna and Ginny. Their voices faded into the background as I rushed to the table.

There sitting in a little booth was a man (**A/N for the purpose of this chp. he is Hermione's age!) **On his shirt it had a name tag that read:

_Nick Jonas _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (I was thinking of ending here but I didn't)

Our eyes connected at that moment. A smile crept up on his face, and a light touched his eyes. I felt like I was in a daze, he was so handsome...

"Um excuse me Hermione, we need to get to our booths." Said a voice from behind me, I was snapped back to planet earth. Spinning around I saw Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Blaise. I blushed and ran to my seat across from Nick.

"Well hello there, may I ask you your name?" His voice chimed, he had an amused look in his eye and I giggled.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and from your name tag your Nick Jonas." I smiled at him, the guy looked so easy to talk to.

"Hi Hermione, well now that you know who I am I guess you know all about me already and we can skip intros." Nick said, smiling and looking down at his menu.

"Uh actually I don't have a clue who you are, why would I?" I frowned at him, why would I know who he is. He's no famous wizard at all. His eyes widened, he looked at me shocked.

"You don't know who I am?! I'm Nick Jonas, part of the Jonas Brothers. Pop Sensation!" He said, keeping his voice to a minimum but still sort of shouting it. I frowned, he was in no wizard band I had heard of.

"Sorry doesn't ring a bell, I'm a muggle born so I really don't listen to wizard music." I said, being apologetic about it.

"What's a muggleborn?" Nick said, his face a mask of confusion. I gave him a funny look, until it dawned on me. He wasn't a wizard at all, just a muggle.

"Oh sorry nevermind, I work with children and they make up words. Sometime I just get their works mixed up..." My voice trailed off, hoping it would be a convincing lie. He smiled, and nodded seeming to buy my lie.

"That's just fine, hey how about we order and then you tell me somethings about you and then I myself." He took out his menu, and looked at it without waiting for me to respond. I followed in sort and soon we were sitting with food right in front of us.

"Well for one, I own a books store and I tutor children." I said, after swallowing a little bit of my hamburger. Nick nodded and smiled, well as much of a smile was possible with pasta in your mouth. He swallowed and began to speak.

"Well I sing and I have to brothers Kevin and Nick Jonas oh and Frankie Jonas. Together we form the Jonas Brothers, I also have my own band called the Administration."

"Oh that's cool, you must like preforming on stage." I commented, and he nodded. "Well I don't really have any musical talent if you must know."

"That's perfectly fine, my brothers and I write songs that can help teenagers or are our own life experiences."

"Ya, but anyway what were you saying about yourself."

"Oh ya I'm much more of a bookworm then someone on stage." I said, blushing a little realizing that he's probably always on stage.

" I can see that clearly from looking at you." He said smiling, inwardly I frowned wasn't that a bit rude?

"Anyway, I'm an only child, unless of course you count my two best friends..." I trailed off,yet again thinking about how they were right to the left of me.

"I see." He said, looking at Ginny suddenly. I turned to see what she was doing that was so interesting, but all she was doing was talking to Harry.

"Whats so interesting about Ginny, Nick?" I inquired, giving him an odd look.

"Hey! You know that chi-girl, want to introduce me to her? Because I was thinking if she's your friend then maybe I should meet her."

"Um first off didn't you just say that you liked to keep a somewhat private, second she's with someone, third your on a date." I said, layering in an annoyed tone. I think Ginny had been watching me, because as soon as she saw that frown she came stomping right over here.

"Hi, I'm Ginny. Hermione's friend, I want to know why she is upset." Ginny said, giving Nick a fake smile. He of course didn't know it, so he smiled sweetly back. I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Actually Gin, I'm not really upset. It's just I think you have a new admirer, Nick here has been just dying to meet you." I smiled at her, this was my small revenge for her making me do this stupid on-line thing. Ginny's eyes widened, then they narrowed.

"Okay first of all, I'm engaged, second your on a date, third I'm Hermione's friend and Luna and myself came here just to protect my friend." She snapped rudely, Nick frowned.

"That's okay, I wasn't really hitting on you I just thought it would be nice to meet you. That's all, hey have you tried this lobster? It's amazing!" He quickly changed the subject, however Ginny was willing to except his 'apology' and took the bate.

"Why yes I have, in fact I was just eating it before I came here."

"Oh I was eating some, fried fish!" Luna chimed in as she arrived over. They both flashed each other a look and quickly sat down next to me.

"Hermione, what have you been eating?" Ginny asked, her eyes were way to bright for me to think she was actually curious.

"Well Ginny I'm eating the wonderful shrimp dish." We continued on like this for about five minutes. Nick's eyes seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly he just seemed to snap. He stood up and just said one thing to us before leaving.

"What an S.O.S." Then with those three words he stormed off leaving. Ginny raised her hand and waved a fake good-bye. (**A/N in this AU S.O.S. hasn't been written yet.)**

XxXxXxXxXx

Sitting on the couch relaxing after this day, has to be the best thing about this day. Thoughts raced wildly through my mind.

_Well thats one date down, two more to go... ugh. So far love life has won one battle..._

A quick trip to 5 months later

I'm listening to my parents radio with them, randomly switching through stations. Suddenly one station says,

"Now it's time to listen to S.O.S. by The Jonas Brothers, it was written by Nick Jonas!! From what sources tell us he has written this to about one of his old dates that went wrong. He says it's about a girl who brought her friends on a date with her and they totally ignored him for most of it! To bad for that girl, she didn't know he was destined for greatness."

I froze, no way Nick Jonas had written as song about his and my date! HA, I would never regret that I had a special someone now! His name was.... 

_

* * *

_

**_YAY!! I gave you guys and extra long chp.!!! It's about_****_ 4,765 words long!! I know I have random ideas, now we know why S.O.S. was written, Hermione is part of Jonas History!! JK. R&R.... So people I have decided to update twice a month from now on... it will just be easier for me! and I will do it if I tell you guys I will, I hate myself for not keeping my last promise... but I hope I made up to you guys with this extra long chp. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't care what you have to tell me! REVIEW!!! I have to thank Frankiegirl61 for betaing it! She totally helped me make this chp. make more sense!_**

**_I will throw in a preview of the next chp. if you review.-you have to have an account for this one. BYE!_**


	7. A meeting fit for a King and Queen

_**THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and advice! I really have tried to incorporate everything you guys mentioned to me into this story. This chp is for my lovely friend fRANkiEGirL61. She's the one who tells me if my ideas are a little over the top or to low! SHE IS ALSO BEEN MY BETA FOR EACH CHP. SO FAR! Also I have to thank people who are favoriting this story and reviewing! SORRY FOR GRAMMAR!**_

I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could. Back in that restaurant was a man named Ozzy. He was my date number two. Thankfully he was a wizard, however he wasn't the type of wizard I had been hoping for. Ozzy was a con-wizard; he tried to con everyone out of money and out of other things... I had thought yet again that he might be the one for me. That had all changed when he'd become to much of a flirt; to suggestive. The guy practically moon eyed my boobs! What a perv. Anyway after lots of discomfort one final thing made me snap. The man, no matter how charming he was on his account, was a crook and dirty person. Ozzy had tried to get me to bloody sleep with him.

FLASHBACK

_We are getting up to leave and I grab my coat before turning to wish Ozzy a good day. He is looking at me with a look that's mischievous and well... scandalous! I gasp an flush at the same time, not even thinking about what I'm going to do next. SMACK!_

_"You PERVERT! Keep your self away from me." I scream at him, as he clutches his red cheek, turning to storm off I feel him grab my arm._

_"At least pay the bill!" Ozzy cries, fury once again lashes out on him as my knee slams into him where it hurts. The pervert falls on the floor and I storm out of the restaurant horribly angry._

_End of FLASHBACK_

When I apparated to Gin's house, what I found was a sobbing mess of Luna and Ginny while Blaise and Harry were snoring away as Gin read Romeo and Juliet out loud. The fire crackled, and they were so deep into this book and the guys into sleeping they didn't hear me creep up behind them.

"So how's the book? And why are you guys reading that version, there is a newer version that is much easier to read." I said as I sat down in the chair beside them. Ginny screams, waking up the guys, while Luna jumps up in the air. My laughter rang through the house at the sight of their faces. Ginny flushed bright red, and I couldn't help but smile again.

"Well we thought that the old language made everything so much more romantic." Now she put two and two together. 5 4 3 2 1...

"Your DATE! WHAT HAPPENED!? DID IT WORK OUT, IS HE THE ONE YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR?" She screamed, making Harry put his arm on her to keep her from jumping at me. Luna simply stared me down, her face totally calm and waiting for an answer.

"If you think Ozzy is the man for me, then I don't know who the heck you are." Was my only comment. Ginny frowned but then pressed for details. Dear lord why didn't I just go home? I should of known this was going to happen.

"Well first I figured out he is a wizard con-artist. Then he inappropriately flirted with me, on the first date! Finally he tried to coax me into bed. I'll tell you guys this I don't think he's gonna have a comfortable night, I have inner strength if you must know."

"Mione, tell me about this guy. With Harry as an auror and me as a good wizard lawyer, I am totally prepared to put that guy in jail." My best friend said. During my summary of the date her eyes had gone from excitement and curiosity to pure fury. I shook my head; Ozzy had been smart and not told me anything about himself but his name. He had the heart of a con-wizard.

"Well enough about me, how was your double home date?" Now it was my turn to have a spark of curiosity; Harry and Blaise had never been the best of friends.

"Wonderful, Harry and Blaise love listening to Romeo and Juliet. I have to give credit to muggle writers. This story is one to remember." Luna said, while the two guys looked around guiltily. Mentally I smirked, they had fallen asleep and neither of my friends had really taken notice.

"Harry don't you just love the romance it holds?" He quickly nodded as his soon as he saw his wife's wonderfully happy face. Harry wasn't one to intrude when she was like this. I looked over at the window; the outside world was very dark.

"Guys I think I'm gonna go home now, because you know having just met a perverted wizard took a lot out of me." Without even waiting for acknowledgement I popped out. I do think I heard two other pops too as I left.

"I don't think dates are really my thing. Maybe we should just cancel this account..." I trailed off as I threw myself onto the couch. Ginny and Luna followed in after me. My dearest friends had decided to follow me home after my latest date. They too were frowning, and I knew had they been there (my date place) they would have been murderous.

"Now Hermione, lets just give this one more try. I mean I activated the wizards only button. You _will_ find someone you love." Ginny said, her protest coming almost immediately.

"Yea, but this one is my last chance. The rules are that the third date, I'll have to see on a date more then once." I fretted, letting loose a new fear. This battle with love needed more then I could give. It needed my true self, which had sealed it self deep inside me after Ron had left.

"Hermione, I'm a lawyer. I think that if I tried hard enough I could get you out of this. But I want you to give it one more shot out there." Her words soothed me. I relaxed my posture, letting the coziness of the couch soothe me. Seeing me relax she continued, " Accicio laptop." The next thing I knew the laptop was flying toward Gin, like it was magnetically attracted. She opened it up, the screen becoming bright once more.

"See Hermione, you already have a match. Looks like he's on his final try too! Lets see his name... Ferret King!" The screen clearly read. I had to grin at that, he probably has a very interesting sense of humor. Then as if called, curiosity came at me like a humongous wave. I needed to find out who this person was and this strange feeling I felt. It wasn't warm, or anything I had ever felt. It was something new and it felt, _good? Was it possible that this felt good? _"Look Hermione, he loves a lot of the things you love. He has a cute picture of a ferret, I promise you that this guy seems good. I mean look at his reasons... they basically resemble yours! You just have to accept this match!" Ginny pleaded, while Luna nodded her head in agreement. Before I could even say a word Ginny clicked the yes button to accept the date!

"Ginny you didn't just click... You did, didn't you? I'm going on a date with some random guy who calls himself Ferret King!?" My heart began to beat faster and I felt panic overtake me. Luna suddenly pointed her wand at me, and BAM! I was all calm, and I also couldn't speak or move. It was like knock out gas.

"I use this on the pets at my store all the time, she needs a calm time. Also Ginny I don't think that was very nice. The Nurglebluffs these days love playing with our actions..." Luna commented, looking at her dissaprovinly. Her words faded off as I gently fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Draco, so hows it going? You know ?" Inquired my nutty friend Blaise Zabini, who had changed my name from Coolguy101 to Ferret King! That happened years ago, but yet he still loved to tease me about it.

"Considering what you did to 'help' it. Or must I say sabotage! I think it's going pretty well, so far all the wizard girls have been spoiled and slutty. I mean that one girl basically threw herself at me, which was exactly what I was afraid of while the other screamed at me when I refused to buy her a diamond ring!" I said, throwing my hands up into the air. If love was a person, then it hated Draco Malfoy because no girl seemed to meet my standards.

"Don't worry mate your the King of Ferrets, what could possibly go wrong on this last one? Luna and I met that way, trust me the stupid must meet rules that they have are totally worth it." His words got a dreamy quality when he began to speak about Luna.

"I still think she's an alien Blaise, so don't be surprised if she turns green and abducts you." My comment made him glare at me; he hated me when I referred to his girl friend as something odd, like an alien or something.

"You see right there, that is the reason you don't have a girl! You are just too damn mean. The ladies are intimidated by you, which they like but then you show the real you which is even worse then the intimidating you!" Thaat comment made me laugh, because I think it's somewhat true. We were yet again sitting in my office, hanging out after the long day. "Man if you don't hurry up, the person you wait for at the alter is either going to be the desperate Pansy or your lovely job." Blaise's comment made me laugh even harder.

"Look Blaise, I'm going out with Queenofbooks **(A/N thats Hermione's real screen name. I messed up in the last chp. that of course if fixed!)** tomorrow, and I bet you that she's some nerd. If I fall in love with this 'nerd' then I will run around singing praises to Luna. But if I don't you have to pretend that she's an alien right in front of her." His eyes widened and something flashed through his eyes. He took my hand and shook it, a sly smile on his face.

"Oi Blaise," I said, "what do you know? I know you know something." My voice was steady with a slow flow of nervousness flowing into my body.

"Nothing at all, I just think that Queenofbooks is probably a nice person and that you and she will get along together. I also think that Luna would love to _meet_." The voice was still secretive. Sporting another grin, he walked out of the room while wishing me good luck with the date. What did he know that I didn't, was it that Luna knew Queenofbooks and he had met the girl? Or was it that Luna and the girl had met and hated each other? I shook my head, clearing my head of all confusion. I would just have to find out tomorrow night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello welcome to World of Books how may I help you?" I chimed happily as I turned around to face my next customer. My mouth dropped.

"Hi, I would like to buy this book _Wonderful Wizard Ways to Charm Witches._" Draco Malfoy said as he looked up to see me staring at him my mouth dropped open. His mouth went from a small smile to a horrible frown. "What are you doing here Granger? Couldn't find anyone else to accept your job so you came back to your world and got a small pay job here?" He said nastily. Thankfully he was the last person in line so no one was really listening to him.

"Actually Malfoy, I'm the manager. What about you, living with your mommy and daddy like a little boy should?" I cooed evilly, giving him a innocent smile, though. His scowl darkened and he looked just about ready to pull out his wand and hex me, then the small door bell rang and Ginny and Ophelia walked in.

Ginny gasped, and Ophelia looked rather startled at my expression. She queitly stalked up to him and glared at him,

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny practically hissed. Her fists were clenched and her teeth gritted. Fury seemed to seep out of her, as I had heard that red-heads always did.

"Why it's the youngest Weasel!" Malfoy crowed in laughter.

_Don't get offended Hermione, he's always been messed up. Don't do any harm to him._

"Still reverting to your old catch fraises? That's pathetic! That 'joke' of yours is just to old." Gin snorted and Malfoy flushed. Of embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

"I don't think I have to listen to a blood traitor who is friends with a mudblood." He shot back at her. I closed my eyes and began to count to three, just to calm down. 1 2... "At least my family is still together as well, your dear Ronald ran off didn't he. Leaving his mudblood girlfriend!" I gasped, walking slowly over to him. When Malfoy turned to face me, BAM. I had just punched him for the second time in my life.

"Get out of my shop, this instant! You shall not bother me or my friend in my shop! Don't ever think of coming back here again!" I yelled, sending a spell at him that sent him flying backwards and out the door. The spell grabbed the book from his hand and opened the door, slamming it softly after he left.

I quickly felt the anger disappear out of me, leaving me feel an odd regret and sadness behind. Ginny noticed my face and made a snap decision: she told Ophelia to watch the shop. The girl nodded, her face understanding. Then my friend side apparated me home where she made me lay down and relax.

"Hermione your depression just tried to make a comeback. Tonight you are going to meet this guy and for your sake I hope you like him." Ginny whispered, I stood still trying not to take notice of what she had said. Depression would never come back into my life it tortured everyone who loved me.

The afternoon turned to night and she and I just sat there, enjoying each others company. Ginny also told me of her wonderful wedding that was coming up in the next month. Everything seemed to fall into place, her worst worry was that Harry would have to fly off somewhere to defeat evil. She still remembered him leaving her so he could protect her from Voldemort.

"What if Voldemort comes back to haunt Harry? In turn he ruins my marriage to him, I mean if you seriously think of it Voldemort kept us apart for ages. He could easily do it again." Ginny said, a new conflict flying into her head. I shook my head at her rolling my eyes.

"He's dead forever."

"Thats why he's haunting Harry."

"You know what, just stop worrying, it's pointless. My mom watches this T.V. show called Bridezillas where Bride's worry so much that they turn evil!" I grimaced at the thought of that show. That evilness was totally scary like.

"Now that I'm a lawyer everyone hates me, and everyone shall boo me when Harry and I leave the church smiling!" She suddenly moaned forgetting everything else.

"You seem to have a fine line between your work life and personal life, outside of the court room your everyone's best friend including me. Well except for the people you condemn to Azkaban and stuff..." I trailed off at thinking of those criminals being Ginny's best friend once they leave the court room, after she put them in Azkaban.

"If none of those things happen, then Luna's going to turn into a fairy and fly off instead of being a bridesmaid and your going to become all sad and just moan and nobody will enjoy the wedding!" She cried. And that's it.

"GINERVA WEASLEY, get a hold of yourself! We are not going through a midlife crisis woman, you are having a simple case of the 'what ifs'! It's totally normal for brides to have this. But your made of stronger stuff woman, you can do this! YOUR WEDDING WILL BE ONE TO REMEMBER FOREVER, the Daily Prophet already bribed you guys into letting them post wedding pictures for their front cover. Anyone whose anyone will try to see your wedding!" I cried, giving her a stern look. "Luna is not a fairy and no matter how sad I am I will make myself enjoy your wedding."Adding that in to clear everything else up. She smiled at me,

"Thanks Mione, I needed that. It's just that nothing has really gone wrong, I'm just waiting for something to go wrong here." Ginny said sighing, it looked as if having everything go perfect so far had her on edge waiting for the bad things to start. That's my Ginny always ready for the worst. Then I remembered something.

"What if I miss my 'date' because of all of this. I'm supposed to be there in about a half an hour."

Her eyes processed it, then they widened. Suddenly I was being dragged upstairs by Ginny as she seemed to have clicked that I was missing a love life opportunity.

As I was changing, Ginny was running through a check list in the hallway. "You guys are meeting at the website's very own restaurant Final Destination. They are providing the location so you both know where to go. You have your outfit that the lady at the store said would get any guy to love you, we will be waiting for you in the restaurant across the street..." She trailed off as she tried to ensure that everything was perfect. "HERMIONE GRANGER you have to come out now, we have to go! If you don't come out now I will bust this door down!" She warned, for she knew perfectly that I was totally ready to go. Just stalling by playing with my hair, something in my gut was making me nervous. My wooden floor was strewn with books I had just took out of the bookshelves to remember the story. My bed was strewn with clothes. Another something told me I was either going to fall deeply in love tonight or become deeply angry.

We left the house three minutes before seven. I didn't even wish Ginny good-bye because I was running toward the restaurant. As soon as I entered the place, I was aware of faint music playing in the background and wizards and witches simply talking and smiling. Looking around, I noticed how nicely decorated the place was, a small little painting on the side walls. Suddenly a lady apparated in front of me.

"Hello, I need your username please." Her voice was high pitched, and her auburn hair was cut short.

"QueenofBooks here to meet Ferret King!" I smiled, just perfect a queen meeting a king. The lady smiled as well, she seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"His majesty is waiting at table 6, here's your table six card and you'll see a big six on it obviously." Her tag said Ashley, I noticed, as Ashley pointed me to the groups of tables.

"Thank you." Two words and I was off again, trying to find love yet again. That being said, I think my gut feelings were definetely right. Sitting at table six looking bored was _Draco Malfoy,_ wearing a sticker that said Ferret King.

I gasped and he turned his head torward me. His eyes narrowed on my name-tag, which read Queenofbooks. Suddenly different emotions hit me, anger, then annoyance. The one that was the smallest but most shocking was happiness. No, that wasn't happiness, it was just confusion, right?

That's when I learned, gut feelings never lie. When you have a gut wrenching nervousness, prepare to enter Hell and come back. I should know because well, I think I that I just entered it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There I was thinking, _Oh Malfoy it's good to be on time!_ What an complete idiot I am, my 'date' for the evening wasn't an idiot to come ten minutes early. I looked completely foolish sitting at a candle lit dinner alone while other couples chatted and laughed. Every time someone began walking in my table's direction I would turn to look. Of course none of them was her.

They were people called: _Prettygirl101, Gryffindor- stands- for- hotty's -like- me, and Got milk or got me? _All these stupid names that tried to catch attention. The people all saw my name and frowned. I could only put on my tough face and look very very bored.

My wine glass was almost empty now. I looked at the time. It was seven now, so the 'girl of my dreams' would walk in any moment. Then I noticed some movement in my direction. I turned around to see _Hermione Granger_ in a pretty dark blue dress, staring open mouthed at me. I looked at her card and it said table six and QueenofBooks. Instictively my eyes narrowed. This was Queenofbooks! I should of known. Anger coursed my body and I guess some astonishment. Online this Queenofbooks sounded like she could be the 'one', now in person it looks like she's the person who just can't leave my life alone. Just then I noticed something deep within my heart, in a very small corner of it, I was happy!? I couldn't be happy, I must be so angry that I think I'm happy...

Then I remembered Blaise, his actions seemed to make sense now. It all fit into place! Luna was friends with Hermione and he thought it was funny that she and I were going on a date. To make it even more funny, he said we were going to get along! Sadly for him my sensitive eye, which had been punched today by someone who was a queen of books said differently.

That of course was covered up by magic so no one saw the horribly ugly bruise Granger had given me. _Snap out of it Malfoy, she's coming over now!_ I did snap out of it just in time to see Granger making her way toward me with a disgusted face, set to argue with me. I'm going to go ahead and assume the Weasley taught her a few tricks. Well just wait till she see's how good I am at arguing.

**YAY I'm done! Guess what! MY SCHOOL GOT A SNOW DAY! SO HAPPY! Is there any OOC-ness with Ginny. If so is it the type of OOCNESS that you guys hate or is it a good oocness? Hermione as well...**

**REVIEW REVIEW! APOLOGIES FOR GRAMMAR!**

**Review=get a preview of the nxt chp. I might send you a thank you or something but then I will send the preview once I'm sure I like it!**

**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	8. When the Going Gets Tough

_**Okay so my beta fRANkiEGirL61 has been really busy to finish betaing the story... so I have fixed as much of it as I can find as soon as she's done with the beta'd chapter then I will switch it out. Thanks.**_

* * *

His staring at me made me regain control of my actions. _What's wrong with you Hermione?_ I asked myself, it was just Malfoy. As I began to make my way toward him I felt oddly aware of the blue dress I wore. Was it to revealing or was it shabby looking? Yet again I had to scold myself, come on this is Malfoy I'm looking at, who cares!

My heels clicked as I was walking toward him, each step seemed to echo through my heart. Each step I got closer to him, his eyes were unreadable. His face was in a way handsome and secretive. My heart seemed to leap with, JOY?! No, I wasn't attracted to his looks and I will never be. Holding my head at his eye level, I looked him straight in the face. Those green eyes of his seemed to challenge me, the type of challenge that I was going to win. Thank you Ginny for training me so that basically no one but herself could beat me in an argument against my will, of course I had never really argued with Malfoy, just sent sharp comments at him. Which doesn't count as a real argument now does it? Finally I reached the table, prepped and ready for the argument that would change my life.

"I should have known it'd be you Granger." Malfoy sneered, a nasty glint his eyes. Sending him a death glare I seated myself at the seat across from him.

"As I you, how could I of forgotten that wonderful memory of seeing you turn into a ferret. It was hilarious don't you agree?" My tone seemed to be polite but rather fresh. His eyes narrowed and I could see his cheeks grow a small shade of pink. All the other noises around us seemed to fade out, leaving us in our own little 'world.'

"Well, Granger I on the other hand am not forgetful and haven't forgotten that you are a mudblood." That retort seemed to choke me up for a minute. What's wrong with yourself Hermione? He's called you mudblood before, you let it roll of your shoulders. Why are you allowing it to affect you now?

"Ha ha ha Malfoy I thought having to be in the same school with you for years was bad. This is even worse. Can you get any worse? Is that even possible?!" Sarcasm was layered in my small 'laugh,' he smirked at my somewhat weaker come back.

"Give up Granger, you know your on the loosing side. Any minute now your gonna lose this argument and yes, I am gonna get a lot worse." The smug tone in his voice sent me over the edge, how dare this douche tell me I couldn't win!

"Malfoy if I don't recall things correctly you always think your gonna win but then when your precious skin gets touched rather hard you run away like a baby. So I wouldn't get cocky now, or you might just get punched again." I could only hope that my tone held the venom that was swirling around in my head. His smirk ran off his face,

"I dare you to say that one more time Granger, I just dare you." His dark tone seemed deadly and his eyes had narrowed. I was never one to back down to a dare...

"Fine, I'll put it simply. You are simply a bastard that acts like a sissy." My lips put lots of pronunciation on every word. SLAM! Malfoy had stood up and slammed his fists on the table. The look on his face was a look of pure rage, my eyes widened at his facial expression. Everyone else around us seemed to quiet down and stare at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. The girl Ashley from before bustled toward us, her eyes wide with shock.

"Um, guys I have been asked that you follow me..." She said slowly, her eyes were looking at Draco as if he might breath fire on her for interrupting. She might just be right...

Without saying a word to acknowledge her or myself Malfoy headed off in the direction Ashley had come from and I followed behind. The young teenage girl quickly ran over to be in front of us. Her pony tail hair swishing back and forth as we walked. Finally after going down a couple of hallways and up some stairs finally we reached a wooden door.

On the sign was the title 'The one and only CUPID' one thought crossed through my mind. WHAT THE HECK? Where was this girl taking us? She turned around and smiled at us, then with a snap of her fingers the door opened. Malfoy had only paused for a second and then he strode in. His body was tight with tension and it looked so...not hot, disgusting. Here goes nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please sit my dear amigos!" Said the old man who was lying on a hammock, which was tied to to two poles. His hand pointed at the two comfy looking bean bags! What was with this guy, his choice in chairs was totally insane? The rest of the office seemed to mirror this insanity as well. The desk was strewn with different items. A wand, handcuffs, playing cards, a pencil with a heart on it, rubber ducky, bouncy balls, bottles of potions-one a misty white others dark green, etc. Books seemed to float in the air never dropping or moving, the ceiling was much higher then expected. It was one of those ceiling paintings of moving people who seemed to be in love. They were all doing different things, one was laughing over a candlelight dinner others were strolling in the park.

"I insist that you take a seat, it wouldn't be polite if I lye down and you stand." The man said yet again, pointing his wand at us his eyes narrowed in concentration and suddenly we were sitting in the bean bags. My eyes darted over to see Malfoy sitting to my left, his jaw was clenched in anger.

"The nerve of you, do you know who I am?" Malfoy thundered out at the old man. This foolish guy simply smiled amused, in the face of death! He nodded happily and sat up in the hammock and turned his misty blue eyes on us.

"Of course I know who you people are. You are Mr. KingofFerrets and she is. I do own the website and it wouldn't be proper if I didn't know who was causing a ruckus in the wonderful restaurant that Ashley runs." The guy replied, giving us a simple look that said _See I'm not as dumb as I look. "_Now I have a question for you, Mr. Ferret. Where did you get such a peculiar name? In all my times owning this website I have never heard of such an odd name. It seems to mock your integrity, you must be a man whose pride is not easily wounded, for that I must applaud you." He said looking at Malfoy with deep interest, another flick of his wand and glasses flew onto his head. Now his eyes seemed to look at Malfoy as if he was examining a new species.

"YOU HUMONGOUS IDIOT! I'M DRACO MALFOY! DO YOU READ THE PROPHET, EVERYONE KNOWS THE FAMOUS MALFOY NAME!" Malfoy bellowed, his eyes popped out of his head and his look was excessively furious. However the guy seemed not to take any notice of the anger that came off Malfoy.

"Oh lord no, I never read the blasted Daily Prophet. You never find out the real stuff thats going on from them, I in fact read a very trust worthy source called the Quibbler. They have recently discovered new species and it also now gives us news about the wizarding world! Ever since You Know Who has died the Quibbler has given me news about everything. They have been truthful since the beginning, I am their biggest fan. Yes, I have heard of the Malfoy's aren't they that big family that has red hair and big tempers?" The man now pointed to a stack of the Quibbler next to the hammock, I mentally gasped that was Luna's father's magazine! The rest of the things he said, signed his death warrant. Malfoy lost all of his cool and exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE WEASELS!" Now he stood his wand drawn and he looked like he was about to curse the poor man.

"Stop it right now!" I intervened, grabbing Malfoy's wrist. His eyes flickered down to my hand and his hold on the wand loosened very slightly. My eyes met with his and I saw the burning green in them soften, the flames of anger however seemed to remain. Thats when I remembered the potions on the desk! "Accicio Orphil potion." I screamed my wand now drawn, there was a whizzing sound in the air and suddenly the misty white potion was in my hand. If you had been able to pause the scene of the next thing I did you would see me tackling Malfoy and stuffing the misty liquid down his throat. Malfoy's eyes misted over and he slumped down into the bean bag chair asleep.

I was standing, my dress a little ruined and me a little frazzled. Suddenly there was a clapping noise that rang through the room. Turning around to see Mr. I WANT TO DIE standing there smiling at me.

"Wonderful job Hermione, my thoughts have been confirmed. You two are perfect for each other!" His happiness set me off even more, huh? I spluttered until he held out a finger that meant silence. "My dear collect yourself and then ask your questions." I nodded and took a deep breath. The room suddenly spinning and the tiles shifting, everything seemed to be rather dizzying. I fell onto the bean bag which shifted into a comfy office chair. I looked around to see the office completely changed. It was suddenly all official looking...

'Who are you?" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop them, they were filled with wonder and astonishment.

"I am simply a man named Cupid, my parents had wanted me to meet a girl really badly so they named me after a baby that shot love arrows ... it half worked. I'm now the manager of the biggest wizard used internet match making site. However I'm single." Cupid said, he smiled a silly grin and looked at me a light in his eyes. " I truly enjoy doing what I do, I especially doing one of these types of cases. You see not often do I see couples that are as in love as the two of you are." He said, making me flush and sputter.

"Mr. Cupid sir we aren't in love, quite the opposite actually ... we actually hate each other." My replied came out weakly after all had we not just been on a date together? That seemed to change everything...

"Well, Ms. Granger if that were true then what I just witnessed wouldn't have happened. You were able to calm him down when he was indeed furious. Only ones true soul mate could do that. With Mr. Ronald Weasley could you ever calm him down?" Cupid stated, his eyes had a knowing look that made we want to smile. Now that I thought about it, I had never been able to calm Ron down. But I hadn't calmed Malfoy down...

"Yes, you did calm Mr. Malfoy down if thats what you are wondering. He relaxed immensely when you grabbed his arm. Face it you two are meant for each other, they don't call me Cupid for nothing. I hand pick peoples matches myself, always saving the best one for last. Not very often however do I find that I am going to have to thoroughly involve myself with getting two soul-mates together. An don't even bother to tell me that I was clueless to make Mr. Malfoy angry, I did that all on purpose. Of course I would know who he his." He gave me a look that seemed to be filled with joy. The man loved making others happy through finding them true love, that much was obvious from first meeting him.

"Cupid, you sound like a wonderful person but..." Before I could even finish the sentence Cupid cut me off.

"My dear girl I am not scared of Ms. soon to be Mrs. Potter in court. She may be hard to beat but you don't really know me. For example you didn't know that I have a spell on this room that allows me to somewhat predict what you are going to say. You also don't know that I was a good friend of Albus Dumbledore. We were in the same class if you must know." A jolt of shock enveloped my body. He had known professor Dumbledore? He knew what I was going to say?! Who was this guy?

"What does knowing Dumbledore have to do with anything?"

"My dear girl, have you ever heard of Albus losing an argument? I think not, who do you think taught him how to win arguments? It was moi." His simple smile was starting to annoy me, but he was right. I had never heard of a time that Albus Dumbledore had lost an argument. I couldn't think of a reply, I was speechless. "That is why my dear girl I'm signing you and Mr. Malfoy up for the couple date classes. Everyone who reaches the my website ILU's final date takes these. However I will be running your couple date classes myself. You see I don't usually run them. They are one on one classes and it will pass the time." Cupid went on, my mouth dropped.

"You can't expect us to..."

"Yes, I can expect you to, and yes it is a pity that ever since you got out of your depression that people seem to force you into everything. However rarely do people who care for someone who got over their depression let that person decide anything until they trust that the person will not go and kill themeless. I can see that your dear friends are not ready to trust you." This guy was seriously asking for it...

"Hermione Granger I can predict that you want to slap me and storm out. I have a better solution, leave now and sleep on it. I would leave anyway because Mr. Malfoy will be waking up any minute now. Trust that he won't be happy to see you, after all you did tackle him. I know it's my fault but you were the one who tackled him." I give up arguing with Cupid, it's impossible.

"Good-bye Cupid, I trust that you'll send me the dates for the classes. I also trust that you know what I am about to say to you. You are a bastard." Without saying a polite good-bye I left. Remembering that I now had to tell Gin what had happened tonight...she's gonna kill me.

* * *

_**YAY I'm done! Sorry that this is a tad late... and I know it isn't my best... what did you peoples think of CUPID? Like him, hate him, think he's zany. I admit he is rather rude. Review please! **_

_**Review=preview of next chp.**_


	9. Agree to Disagree

I stalked out of the restraunt, not minding at all if the rain hit me. At that moment my friends were waving at me, Luna and Harry were holding Ginny's hands. She seemed that she was gonna fall over. I gave them a weird look and walked over.

"What's up with...?" I inquired looking at all of them for a simple explanation."

"Harry accidentally brought up Cho Change...She got really angry stalked away to the bar and got tipsy." Answered Luna, and Harry looked apologetically at me. I rolled my eyes, Ginny had never been on to join the Cho Chang fan club.

"How was your date Mione, good? Who was it?" Harry said, changing the conversation. I looked at my best friend and gave the reply.

"Horrible date, and it was..." I hesitated to tell him, surely he had gotten over his differences with him, "Draco Malfoy...." My voice seemed to choke up at that moment, how could I ever like that jerk. Harry looked stunned and Luna's face was unreadable. Then he dismissed his face and looked away, but I knew Harry all to well. He wasn't happy at the least.

"We can't talk now, Ginny has to get home before she does something stupid. I'll send her over to you tomorrow, you guys can talk there...She'll tell me everything when she gets back. Mione and I'll make sure to give Malfoy a strict talk. If he even looks at you in the wrong ways I'll kill him." Harry vowed, it couldn't be anymore clear that he was unhappy that I was yet another person set up with a Slytherin. I let out a snort of laughter, sometimes I thought Harry was still the teenager that he used to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

~The next morning~

Silence was all that greeted me when I was done with my 'wonderful' tale. Ginny was holding back a snarl and Luna's eyes were wide. We were sitting on my bed as I tried to sit there and read the book absentmindedly. The rays of the sun ran through my curtain as I sat in my pajamas comfortably.

"I hexed him before, I'll hex him again." Ginny's comment broke the silence and I looked at her with disapproval; She was looking at her wand and she seemed to be twitching for it. Luna just stared ominously at the wall, silent and not making a comment.

"That was when Harry and I were in danger and you needed to escape Malfoy so you could come to our aid. You can't just go around hexing people, what would your mother say?" I said smugly, knowing I was right. I liked being right. She groaned and gripped her head again, I smiled knowingly. "You need a potion for that Gin?" I inquired slyly, she whipped her head around and scowled at me, all morning she had been moaning to me about her horrid hang over.

"You had a potion all along, traitor." Her eyes narrowed accusingly, I laughed and turned back to my book.

"Look for it in the bathroom cabinet. It should be there." She nodded and left the room clutching her head. I could still hear her moaning all the way down the hall. A giggle escaped me; followed by a big silly grin on my face.

Just then an owl flew up to the window that was opened, it looked at Luna and I patiently, a letter was tied to it's leg. Scrawled on it was the script like form of the word Granger. I stared at it in shock, the owl was a barn owl; it looked very majestic as I sat there and just stare at it. Luna stood and walked over to it, she smiled after looking into it's eyes for a second.

"It's a she and here take your note. I don't recognize her, so she isn't from anyone I know of." Luna threw the tightly wrapped piece of paper at me, with a flick of my wand it came zooming toward me.

Slowly I opened it up,

_Granger,_

_We need to talk, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00 P.M. sharp. I'll wait there for five minutes, if you don't show up I don't care. By the way, the weirdo guy said that the first 'class' thing is on Wednesday. Today's Sunday, so I'll see you in three days if you don't show._

_Malfoy_

I read over the message repeatedly, meeting with Malfoy today. Not something that I would want on my to-do list. I frowned, rolling up the letter and walking over to the fire that burned in a candle. I was taunted to throw it in the fire and forget about it, but I couldn't. Curiosity was gnawing at my insides.

At that moment Gin walked in, all smiles; now that the hangover had passed. I could feel her eyes fly across the room. Landing on the owl and the note in my hand. Gin's eyes seemed to be burning into that letter in my hand as she put two and two together.

"Mione who is that letter from?" Ginny asked slowly, pretending that it didn't real matter. She couldn't fool me, Gin didn't recognize the owl, and I don't just go around burning letters. My hand edged closer and closer to the fire, and Gin edged closer and closer to me. Suddenly she lunged, grabbing the letter from my grasp.

She read it over quickly, before I could even snatch it away she was done. I groaned, get ready to go to Hell Hermione.

"So are you going?" My curious redheaded friend asked. I shrugged, and looked over at Luna who was now watching as the owl flew away.

"I don't really know, I might go..." My voice trailed off, my mind couldn't seem to get around the fact that Malfoy and I had to be an 'item' soon. I physically shuttered at the thought, the floor creaked under my shutter and it seemed that the room was waiting my answer. "I guess I will go, I mean it couldn't hurt."

There my mind was made, I was going to go...No matter how much I didn't want to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wooden door creaked shut behind me as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, my posture in Gin's opinion was full of confidence. My bushy hair was tied in a neat pony tail and I had a serious composure, but inside I was shaking.

Meeting with Malfoy last time had been like a time bomb exploding, now I wondered if it had just been reset. All eyes were on me as I walked over to that table in the back where the green eyes bore into me. Malfoy nodded at me and I nodded at him, taking my seat.

We both sat in an awkward silence for a moment or two, neither wanting to look at each other. There wasn't any physical barrier between us, but mentally it was like the muggle Great Wall of China long and seemingly never ending.

"So we have to be I guess a 'couple' until the time is up." Malfoy said clearing his throat.

"Yea, there are a few standard things that we have to live up too though..." I could think of many things that were going to have to change between us. "For starters we can't call each other by Granger and Malfoy." The regret in my voice rang clearly to him and he shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's expected, for the next three months the old git won't want us calling each other by our last names like mortal enemies. He's just like that old geezer, I mean Dumbledore was always annoying me." Mal-I mean Draco trailed off, if we were going to start calling each other by our first names I had to begin to mentally correct myself. That's when I got a little peeved off though.

"He wasn't annoying at all, Dumbledore was the best headmaster ever and he gave everything for the good of others." My mouth angrily spat out at him. Draco's eyes lit on fire, he seemed ready to hex me. "That's another thing you have to change, your temper." Sharpness in every word I said.

"Well, you need to lay off on being 'right' all the time, all through Hogwarts you were always little miss know it all." Draco said, pointedly telling me. My face turned bright red and he smirked, that's when I began to wish that I had let my hair down as to cover it.

He looked away for a moment, "All right I'm sorry, but you know that you don't have to be right all the time." His voice was soft and I don't think I'll ever know if he really said that. Quickly nodding to his apology I allowed us to move on. We discussed what we had to change, agreeing to keep our tempers in check. Both of us had drunken a small amount of fire-whiskey, by now the sun had gone down and the Leaky Cauldron was basically empty.

"You need to become a fan of Quiditch, I go to games a lot and you'll probably be expected to come with me." Draco drawled out after we agreed that he wouldn't call me a mudblood anymore. That had happened under much debate for he claimed it was only rightfully so, ending in me hexing him and him finally agreeing to it. My eyebrows raised at his weird request.

"Quiditch holds no interest in a single bone in my body." Came my tart reply, Draco gave his famous Malfoy smirk and shook his head disdainfully. Normally I didn't drink so even that much fire whiskey was a bit much, so I was a stupid git and stuck my tongue out at him. Causing Draco to give a bark of laughter when he realized I was a little tipsy.

"Gra-Hermione I mean, you must look at Quiditch a different way. I believe that you believe that Quiditch is a foolish game where people foolishly hit balls into others and one looks for something miniscule. Am I correct?" He inquired, I gave a slight nod giving him a suspicious look. What was he up to? "Well, you should think of it as a mind game. Every player is a different piece, they all need different skills and what not. It has some stuff to do with trajectory. You get me?" Draco inquired, I nodded now a smile planted on my face. I had never thought of it that way, maybe Quiditch wasn't that bad after all....

"Thanks for that, maybe I should give Quiditch another go...I'll think about it." Mal-Draco scowled at me and frowned.

"What is it with woman these days, can't you just make decisions already?" He muttered to himself, I cuffed him over the ear and ignored all protest. "What was that about?" Draco cried, I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes," Fine I'm sorry for insulting womankind." He muttered to me.

"Well, I guess that's a start, you still have serious issues to get over." Now I was the one speaking to myself. He glared at me and I swore that his hand twitched for his wand. Waggling a finger at him, his hand stopped twitching. Letting out a cool breathe I gave out a slow breath.

"We should just agree right now on this. I'm not a big fan of Quiditch you probably don't enjoy reading about history and what not. Lets just leave it to that. Okay?" My voice basically pleaded for him to see that I didn't really enjoy Quiditch and didn't plan on starting now. Draco snorted darkly.

"More like you won't try to like the game. How about we just agree to disagree, that would make my life 'so' much easier." He said, his tone snotty and arrogant. I couldn't help but grin,

"I'll agree to that." Draco reached over and 'officially' shook my hand.

"Pleasure doin buisness with you." Changing his tone to make it sound like a wizard would when trying to sell something. I felt my face form a smile.

Now employees of the Leaky Cauldron were beginning to sweep the floor giving us weird looks for being here so long. I sat comfortably in my wooden chair. The plan we had drawn up should convince anyone but close friends that we were an 'item.' Then when Cupid's hold on us ended, we would move our separate ways. Maybe getting a couple things out of the 'relationship.'

"Another thing is we can't tell anyone about this." Draco was very serious about this, he seemed to be looking nervously around too.

"Why not, it's not like it's real?"

"Well, you know I mean we aren't gonna be together for long...so lets not bother people about it soon." He said nervously, not meeting my eyes. My body heart seemed to wretch with sadness at his latest comment but I didn't know why. All of what he was saying made perfect sense, so why did common sense have to hurt so much?

"Okay...well look I really gotta go now. I do have a life outside of torture you know?" That last part seemed to fly out of my mouth, he looked at me with raised eyebrows. My face burned with embarrassment.

"I never thought I would live to see that Hermione Granger actually tried to crack a joke." Draco said, faking shock but it quickly fell away to amusement. There was something behind all of that though, hurt maybe? But why would he be hurt, my words hadn't been all to harsh. He seemed to recover from whatever it was and strode out of the room without a word. Leaving me to stand there, my mind even more confused then it had been before.

**_Yay, I did it. So right now I have the terrible WRITER'S BLOCK SICKNESS! *Moaning* I'm hoping to recover soon...:P So I'm sorry about the grammar...any tips for that? Oh well. Tell me your thoughts! Press the little green button!_**

**_Review=Preview of next chapter_**

**_~Reviews are like food and water, you need them to live~_**

**_Just kidding, but I do love them!_**


End file.
